


Strawberries and Silk

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: There was a decadence to be found in the lap of luxury, Kaylee had found.





	Strawberries and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> From the first time I watched Firefly I knew I wanted to write a fic about Kaylee's love of strawberries and as I'm rewatching it right now it works out as this. This is my first time writing for this fandom but I have a couple more planned for FF'18 so any notes would be greatly appreciated

There was decadence to be found in the lap of luxury, Kaylee had found. She found it in the rich perfume and silken walls of Inara’s shuttle. She found it in the peace of having Inara brush out her hair while she talked in that warm, loving voice of hers, as gentle and soothing as the brush strokes. She found it in the strawberries she sometimes came across, rare jewels of perfection. If there were a sweeter taste in the whole galaxy than strawberries, well, Kaylee wasn’t sure such a thing existed.

Inara knew that it did exist. The sweetest thing she ever tasted was not strawberries or something bought or stolen to please her. It was the simple things bought only from love and made even sweeter for it. Those were the kisses Kaylee gave Inara; sweet, delicious things that made Kaylee either moan softly or giggle happily. Inara knew that Kaylee was to her what strawberries were to Kaylee; the most precious delight in all the known worlds.

To Kaylee it was nothing but sheer perfection when she somehow got to have both. She felt like the luckiest girl ever when her Inara invited her onboard her shuttle and bade her to sit down, poured her the usual tea and presented along with it a small plate of strawberries. This was the utmost luxury, the most indulgent delight that Kaylee could think of. It made a smile bloom over her face to know all of this was done just for her and it made Inara happy to please someone out of devotion and not service. For although she did enjoy her line of work it was nothing compared to a simple afternoon of making Kaylee smile. There was a true joy to the preciousness of that smile that made Inara want to be the one who put it there. There was a selfishness to wanting but Kaylee was too sweet and wonderful and full of joy to be shared with anyone who did not see that this girl should be the shining light of their own existence. There was a reason Inara always came back to Serenity. There was a reason that she always came home to that ship when she could have made bearth anywhere or found somewhere else to attach herself to. But that ship was Kaylee’s love and joy and so on that ship Inara would strive to be. It was always worth coming home if home was Kaylee’s excited whoop and sweeping Kaylee up into her arms when she ran at her. True love never did know dignity.

There was a luxury of love that many Companions never found. There was a decadence in self-indulgence that some people don’t understand the how or why of. There was a joy to coming home to the one you love and watching her light up when she sees you. There was nothing short of satisfaction and a warmth of happiness to be felt when the gifts you bestowed on your love were received so well and so gratefully. Inara knew all of this all too well and she knew how truly lucky she was to have Kaylee. So she paid her love with strawberries and with silk hangings and with all the love she had to give her and lived off of the smiles and affection she was given in return. To her, it was the sweetest thing she would ever find.


End file.
